


Who Knew?

by Fraulein



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein/pseuds/Fraulein
Summary: Apparently the best way to get through to Jane was through music.
Relationships: Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One





	Who Knew?

Every once and a while Jane turned up the music in the lab and cut loose. That she chose the Jackson Five took Darcy by surprise but she rolled with it. Watching Jane boggy down to Michael Jackson was entertaining, to say the least, given the scientist didn’t normally shimmy around the lab. That was more Darcy’s thing.

That Erik watched fondly from the sidelines and hummed along made their impromptu concerts all the better. It was then Darcy found herself truly warming to the pair. Jane and Erik might be obsessed with all things science and often didn’t pay attention to anything going around them – including Darcy. But in moments like these, she could see them each for who they really were. Focused individuals, who like Darcy could be moved by music, given the right tune and moment. 

The difference between Jane and Darcy was it seemed to take more to pull Jane from her science fugue and tune into the music. So Darcy learned. If she needed Jane’s attention, ‘I Want You Back’ was the way to go. It inevitably got Jane’s head bopping along to the beat and the next thing Darcy knew Jane would be humming along. If Darcy caught her at the right time Jane might even shimmy in her seat and occasionally would even get up and dance. It was when the song wound down that Darcy would pounce. It was then she was most likely able to get Jane to eat or pay attention to something else besides science.

Once Darcy knew what it would take to get Jane's attention the life/science balance in the lab stabilized. All it took was a Jackson Five playlist.


End file.
